


The Taste of Royalty

by Sinister_Miss_Fister



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Miss_Fister/pseuds/Sinister_Miss_Fister
Summary: Selmie is curious about what it's like to be with another woman. As luck would have it, a young Hylian comes to ask for her assistance. This is a sequel to "A Night on the Mountain"
Relationships: Zelda/Selmie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Taste of Royalty

The axe came down, splitting the wood down the middle. Despite being in one of the coldest places in Hyrule, Selmie still managed to work up a sweat. She added the pieces to the covered pile beside her cabin, and placed another log on the block. 

The sky on the mountain was clear today, and Selmie couldn't help but admire the view. It was one she had seen a thousand times before, but it took her breath away every time. From here, the entire Kingdom looked like an artist's masterpiece. The Hebra frontier gave way to the canyon, which looked to be swallowing the land. While it was a little hard to see, the Dueling Peaks rivaled her own mountain in their race to the heavens. The rivers snaked across the rolling green hills in front of the Castle.

As she looked to the Castle, something was different. The dark tendrils that circled the structure seemed to be thicker, and more numerous.

How long has it been like that? It can't have been for very long.

Then, behind her view of the Castle, a brilliant blue light shone from the top of Death Mountain. In the corner of her eye, Selmie could see a similar light on the eastern horizon.

Isn't that Zora's Domain?

A loud screech filled the air, startling Selmie enough to drop her axe. She turned, and saw that at the base of the mountain, the large, bird shaped machine perched atop Rito Village had begun emitting a blue light of it's own. Further south, a fourth light was coming from what looked to be the Gerudo Highlands. "What's happening?" she asked to nobody in a panic.

She turned back to the Castle just in time to see all four lights fire out into beams, striking the centre of the building all at once. As the light hit the Castle, the dark substance flew into the air, behaving like a combination of smoke and slime. It seemed that the lights had met together on the inside, and caused the lower windows and doors to emit their own light. 

Is it travelling down?

The beams stayed focused on the Castle for only a few seconds more, before subsiding. It was clear that something was happening inside Hyrule Castle, and as Selmie looked back to the large bird, it all came to her.

3 months ago. The visit she had received. The secret mission that had been divulged to her. This was it. The culmination of everything he was working for. Selmie looked to the Castle again, and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Link..."

During his last visit, Link had told her all about his mission. He was the Hylian Champion from 100 years ago that she had heard stories about. The beams of light had come from the four Divine Beasts that he had been tasked with restoring. Inside the Castle, waited both an ancient demon, and a waiting Princess. She thought back to that night, and the look on his face when he had told her all of this. There was a look in his eyes, and across his face. A look of determination, but also of fear. She saw a brave young soldier who would fight to his dying breath to complete his task, but also a scared man who had never wanted any of this to happen. A man who just wanted to live a happy, lazy life with those he loved.

Seeing no other sign of activity in the Castle for now, Selmie reached down and grabbed her axe. Chopping wood could wait. She had enough for a few days anyway. She put her dinner together as quickly as she could. A cut of brisket, with some eggs on rice. She came back outside, plate in hand, and returned to her chopping block. She kicked over the piece of wood she was going to cut, and sat down. Selmie began eating her dinner, eyes glued to the Castle, and silently sending her hopes and encouragement to the Knight on the inside. 

Half an hour later, her plate was empty, and the sun had begun making it's way down. Then, it happened.

In Hyrule Field, a large dark form began to take shape. From the mountain, it looked so small, and she could only tell that it was some four legged beast. It began romping around the field, causing explosions as it tried to chase... something. She figured it must be Link.

After a few more moments, the beast erupted into a golden light. It transformed into the spectral form that Selmie occasionally noticed hovering around the Castle. It rose into the air as fast as it could, but was quickly followed by more of the same golden light. The light swallowed the phantom, and began collapsing on itself. As the light vanished, so to did the beast.

Selmie sat silently for a moment, taking in the incredible event she had just witnessed. Once her mind had finished catching up with the rest of the world, she hopped up from the block, and began jumping and cheering.

"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!! YOU DID IT, LINK! YOU FUCKING DID IT!"

Hopefully, the wind would carry her cheers down to the field.

Selmie then remembered something else from her night with Link; a comment she had made after their... festivities.

There was nobody with her on the top of the mountain, but she whispered anyway. "Now go show your Princess a good time, Mr. Hero."

Behind her, in the small cave near her cabin, the blue light of the Shrine faded away, and the door sealed itself.

==============

_One year later_

==============

Zelda stood in a large, dark cavern. Everything was silent, save for the strange gurgling that she had become so accustomed to. It was Malice, the dark sludge that had grown all over Hyrule in the wake of the Calamity. The Princess held no torch, so the only light came from a strange green energy, circling the centre of the room in a cone shape, descending to what looked to be a thin, almost skeletal, hand.

Zelda took a few slow steps towards the hand, her footsteps quiet, but still echoing around the chamber. The green light above her seemed to shift from shape to shape. It sometimes looked to be taking the form of writing, but it would always change before she had a chance to read it. As she approached the centre, her foot pressed down into something soft, wet, cold, and...

_...painful._

She pulled her foot back, wincing. The green light became brighter, and Zelda could see that she had stepped in Malice. Stepping back, she noticed that the dark sludge was flowing away from the middle of the room, and had started to emit a light of its own, this one a soft red. Her eyes followed the Malice to its source. What she saw sent a chill down her spine, and drained the colour from her face.

Now illuminated by both green and red light, seemingly being pushed down by the hand, was a large, mummified figure. It wore a long dusty cloak from it's waist. It's chest was bare, save for the green hand, holding it down at the centre, where it looked like something had once been violently pulled out. Muscles were withered, seemingly pulled back to their breaking point. It's arms were spread out, with palms facing the ceiling. Gold jewelry still adourned the wrists. Seeing the head made the princess shiver. Long, dry red hair fell to the floor. More gold jewelry decorated the forehead and ears, all enveloping a weathered face, with dark, sunken eyes, and a fanged mouth held open in a silent, anguished scream.

Zelda herself wanted to scream, but was to paralyzed to do anything but watch. Watch, as the red light grew more bright and intense. The green light turned into green fire, and burned away. The hand itslef lost it's glow, turned to a light brown colour, and fell away to dust. A loud thump the sounded out into the chamber, seemingly muffled, but also sounding like it was coming from inside Zelda's own head. The thumping slowly became more frequent, sounding more like a heartbeat, as the entire cavern began to shake.

All around the room, the Malice began receding. Over rock, small streams of water, and down the walls, it slithered back into the corpse... which then began to move. 

Only a finger twitched first, but soon after, the entire upper body began rising from it's original position. It's muscles still too weak to lift itself, the torso fell back. The momentum was enough to loosen the neck, which fell back even further. 

With a jerky twist, and a sickening snap, the corpse turned its head toward Zelda. The Princess' breathing was quick and heavy, and she finally let out a scream when two red, hate-filled eyes burst to life in those dark sockets.

===============

Zelda let out a shriek as she shot forward in her bedroll. Sweat was rolling down her brow as she gasped for air. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her mind raced to try and calm herself down. The fire beside her still had some life in it, but was just a small smoulder at this point. The mouth of the cave was covered by several large boulders that she needed to climb over to get in and out. She looked over to her pack. There was enough food for a few more days, but she would need to restock pretty soon. Gently poking out from her pack was the Shiekah Slate. Pulling it out, she opened up the map.

Currently, she was camped near a ridge just overlooking Coldsnap Hollow. She knew that one of Hyrule's Great Fairies resided under one of the Great Leviathan Skeletons, and that one of those Skeletons was on the Mountain. She was hoping that one of the Great Fairies would be able to help her understand her dream. As she went to put the Slate away, her thumb swiped the surface, and changed the display to the photo album.

So many memories had been preserved by the Slate in the past year. Zelda opened one, and suddenly, she was looking at the banquet that had been served in Kakariko Village shortly after the Calamity had been defeated. Link was in the background, arm wrestling one of Impa's guards, while Paya was starstruck to finally be speaking with the Princess she had hear about her whole life. Zelda swiped a few pictures ahead, and saw Link crouched in the grass, sneaking up on the horse he had planned to get for her. The next picture was of Link with his chest wrapped in bandages and an ice pack after that same horse had kicked him. Though he was clearly in pain, he still gave a smile and a thumbs up. The next picture made her chuckle, as she looked into the startled face of the Hylian Champion in the process of devouring his meal. Zelda had caught him by surprise for this shot, and later asked if they could frame it. Swiping ahead another few pictures, Zelda came to the before and after shots Link had taken when she finally had her long hair cut. 

The next picture made her heart skip a beat, and her chest tighten. It was a picture Link had taken of the two of them, but she was certain she had never seen it before. It was night, and they were on the roof of their shared home in Hateno Village. Zelda was asleep, with her head resting on Link's chest, while Link himself softly smiled into the camera.

_This was the night we confessed our love for each other._

Tears suddenly came to her eyes, as guilt began making its way through her head. It had only been a month since she left home, and only a few weeks before that did she experience her nightmare for the first time. Link believed that it was simply a bad dream, a late side effect from her time spent trapped in the Castle, but to Zelda, it felt like something much more. The nightmare played out the same way every time she had it. A few letters back and forth between her and Impa had given her the idea to set out and try to investigate; see if there was any ancient recordings that would prove the existence of such a being, and if it had any connection to Calamity Ganon. To that end, she had gathered some of her gear, her knife, her bow, and left in the middle of the night, leaving only a letter, and a light kiss on his sleeping cheek.

Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes, tucked the Slate back in her bag, and began preparing breakfast. The sun would be up soon.

===============

Selmie had pulled her chair out of her cabin, and was sitting just outside, trying to repair one of her snowshoes. The strappings in the middle had come undone a few days earlier. She had been returning to her cabin with some coal she had found in a cave, when she came across one of the large, horned animals that live on the mountain. It had a few of its young with it, and figured that Selmie was a threat. She'd managed to save most of the coal, but she had stepped on a piece of rock in an awkward way, and tore right through the snowshoe.

The mountain was calm today. There were very few clouds in the sky, and Selmie could hear the faint calls of the few birds that did live this high up. There was a light breeze passing by, but the young Hylian was dressed well enough that it only left a light chill on her cheeks and the tips of her fingers. 

The task of fixing her snowshoe wasn't an urgent one, but she needed something to occupy her mind, as a certain topic had been routinely finding it's way into her thoughts. Misa, Selmie's friend from Rito village, had delivered another set of food and supplies, which came with another couple of books. While most of them were the usual sort, history, cooking, and some fiction, it was the books from Gerudo Town which caught her attention. They were more romance books, but where women became involved with other women. Selmie had, of course, heard of women courting other women before, but had never given the idea much attention. She'd had a few boyfriends before, but she'd never even been in a long term relationship before. 

Regardless of whether or not it was part of a relationship, the idea of laying with another woman was one that, seemingly more and more very day, Selmie wished to try. The more explicit situations presented in the books had also given her a fairly good idea of how it would work too, and picturing two strong, powerful Gerudo girls was just icing on the cake when Selmie would pleasure herself. The best places to kiss and bite, how to squeeze and pull on another's breasts, the best way to move her tongue against her lover's pu-

"Excuse me?" a quiet voice squeaked.

Crashing back to reality, Selmie jumped as she realized somebody was beside her. Her sudden movement caused her chair to fall to the side, bringing her with it. Staring up at the sky, she realized that she had once again become lost in her own depraved mind. She had become so focused on the concept of lesbians, that somebody had managed to sneak up on her completely on accident. She thanked Hylia that it wasn't an assassin. Selmie got back to her feet, snowshoe now crushed beyond repair, and turned to face her new guest.

Selmie now cursed Hylia, because she had come face to face with the exact thing she had been hoping for and dreading at the same time; a beautiful young woman. She had short, golden hair that looked absolutely ADORABLE on her. Stunning green eyes to match Selmie's own. The tips of her long ears, as well as her cheeks were slightly red due to the cold, the only flaws on her pale skin. Thankfully they were only temporary. Her outfit looked to be well suited to protect against the cold, but it also showed that this girl was much smaller than Selmie. She was only a few inches smaller, height wise, but she clearly had much less muscle mass. Selmie was surprised that she had nearly summited the mountain.

Releasing the breath she had apparently been holding, Selmie finally spoked back. "H-hi there. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were familiar with this area?" replied the other girl, gesturing to the rest of the mountain. Since she had brought up a topic she was well versed in, Selmie felt her confidence return.

"Oh, uh... yeah. I've been living up here for a few years now. I've explored just about every nook and cranny this mountain has to offer.... I think."

The other girl perked up, and excitedly stepped closer to Selmie. _Goodbye, Confidence_.

"Have you ever seen a large skeleton up here? One large enough to fit a house in?"

"Uh, yeah. It's to the northeast, tucked into a huge ice cave."

"Excellent!" the girl exclaimed, turning away from Selmie. "This means I'm on the right track after all!" As she was facing away, Selmie's eyes drifted down and found themselves staring at the stranger's butt. Selmie wondered how such tight looking pants could possibly keep her warm, and just as soon as she had taken her peek, her eyes shot back up as the girl turned back to her. "Would you be able to guide me there? I'm afraid I'm not to familiar with this region."

Selmie considered the request for a moment, but deep down, she knew that she had already made up her mind. The entire concept of engaging with other women romantically was completely foreign to her, so she hoped to be able to practice with the traveler. And who knows, if she was lucky, she might get... well, lucky. "Sure, I didn't have much planned for today anyway. Just let me grab a few things, and we'll be off."

"Great! Thank you so much!" 

A moment later, Selmie emerged from her cabin with her pre-packed survival gear, a short sword, and one of her many shields that decorated the inside of her home. They were ready to set out, with only one more matter to settle. The mountaineer reached out her hand to the other girl. "I'm Selmie. What's your name?"

The girl paused for a moment, her radiant smile disappearing, before taking the hand and giving it a light shake. "Tetra. My name is Tetra."

===============

The girls made their way northeast. The trip wasn't hard to start off, as the just followed the slope that led down the mountain from Selmie's cabin. The day was a sunny one, which was unusual for the Hebra Region, but not unwelcome. Monsters were usually scarce in the area, with the only one the two of them coming across was a poorly camouflaged Lizalfos that was too far away to notice them back.

Acting as a guide, Selmie passed the time by talking about the mountain, and as they got closer, their destination. "The skeleton is underneath the North Hebra Peak. I only discovered it myself just over a year ago. It was sealed behind a set of stone doors that some other adventurer managed to knock down somehow. I looked around, but I didn't see anything of value."

Her last comment seemed to dampen Tetra's mood, so Selmie tried to cheer her up, and made her first attempt at flirting. "B-but I'm sure a pretty girl like you will find something down there. One man's junk is another man's treasure, right?"

Tetra gave her a soft smile. "Thank you."

The silence had returned, and Selmie racked her brain for something to fill it. She decided to change topics. "So... what brings you all the way up here? Your name sounds like one from Lurelin Village. Is that where you're from?"

It was Tetra's turn to sound flustered. "Y-yep! Born and raised! My father was a fisherman, and my mother was a.... travelling dancer."

Selmie shot up her eyebrows. "Oh wow! Was it dangerous for her to travel?"

"Sometimes, but she knew the best roads to take, and she always carried a knife." Zelda was starting to panic. She knew that if she kept talking about her fake mother, she would start thinking about her real mother, and would most likely begin to cry. "What about you? What made you decide to live up here?"

Selmie let out a sigh. "I just got tired of being around people. None of them were ever sincere, just a bunch of liars and fakers. People only took me seriously once I showed off my talent at Shield Surfing, but after a few too many bad wipeouts, I retired, and decided to set up shop up here. I set up all the flags to serve as markers for other hikers, and built a little cabin at the base of the mountain for other travelers to use."

Zelda had slowed her pace for just a second when Selmie mentioned "liars and fakers," and felt yet another jab of guilt. She was using a fake name, and a fake backstory to hide her identity. It was all in the interest of protecting, and rebuilding her Kingdom, but she still felt bad.

Selmie picked up the conversation once again, with another attempt at flirting. "So, Beautiful, what's so special about this skeleton?" As she spoke, she gave Zelda's hip a gentle bump with her own.

Zedla's cheeks were red, and she wasn't sure how much of it was just from the cold environment. "Oh... well... I've heard that there are a few of them all over Hyrule, and I'd like the chance to see them in person. Maybe study them a bit." She hated lying to Selmie again, but it felt safer than telling her about her dream, which she despratley hoped WAS just a dream, rather than an omen.

Selmie stopped in front of a wall of rocks, turning back to face Zelda with a smile. "Well, we're almost there. We just have to climb over this," she gestured to the rocks with her thumb, "and it's pretty easy from there."

Along with simple swordsmanship, and some archery, Link had been teaching Zelda about free climbing in the last year, but it was probably the subject she struggled with the most. It wasn't the tallest climbing spot they could have chosen, but the Princess still struggled. Selmie was behind her, making sure she was placing her hands and feet in the best spots, and unbeknownst to Zelda, getting a very generous look at her ass. While she was staring however, Selmie failed to notice Zelda's foot stepping into a bad spot. Her foot slipped, and she let out a shriek. Zelda placed her foot back in it's previous spot, and pressed herself into the wall as much as she could, her eyes slammed shut. 

Back at attention, Selmie climbed up beside her. "Hey, you're ok. It was just a slippery spot." she spoke softly, trying to calm her companion. "Tetra, look at me." Breathing heavily, Zelda slowly opened her eyes and looked to the other girl. Selmie was looking back at her with a soft smile, and caring eyes. Zelda finally noticed how pretty the mountaineer looked. "You're doing just fine, ok? We're almost there, just a few more feet."

Zelda looked up, and saw that she was right. They were almost at the top of the wall. She nodded, and began climbing again. To her left, Selmie quickly climbed past her, and pulled herself over the edge. For a moment, Zelda was worried that Selmie would pull some kind of trick, but hardly 5 seconds later, she appeared again, and reached a hand down for the Princess. Zelda took it, and let out a quiet "Oh!" as Selmie pulled her up.

"See?" Selmie said, giving a light punch to Zelda's shoulder. "No problem!"

"Thank you. You're quite strong. I was surprised how easily you pulled me up."

Selmie felt a bit of heat rising in her cold cheeks. "Uh... thanks. Just comes with mountain life, I guess." She then noticed their position; both on their knees, face to face, only about a foot apart, Selmie's hand still grasping hers. She dared to glance down for just a moment to Zelda's lips. She wondered what they would taste like. What sounds would come out of them as Selmie touched her bare bod- _FOCUS WOMAN!_

Selmie got to her feet, helping Zelda up as well. While they had just climbed sheer rock, in front of them was an entire series of snow covered slopes, and tucked at the base of another rock wall, was a stone doorway. The doors themselves had fallen forward, with one of the snowy pathways leading directly to them. Selmie cleared her throat. "Your big skeleton is just in there. We'll have to watch our step, the snow here is pretty fresh. Hasn't had a chance to set."

Zelda looked at the various slopes, remembering something Selmie had said earlier. "You said you were a shield surfer, couldn't we just ride your shield down?"

It wasn't a terrible idea, but Selmie knew better. "No. This shield most likely wouldn't be able to handle our combined weight, and two people on one shield can easily throw off the balance."

"Oh, ok." With that, the two began slowly making their way down the slope. Selmie had shot down the idea with safety in mind, but she found it to be a very enticing idea indeed. Flying down the mountain on a shield with her arm around the other woman, holding her close, while her arms were wrapped around her neck. They would come to a flourishing stop at the bottom, and as their heavy breathing slowed down, Selmie would cup her chin, lean in, and ki-

"Selmie. SELMIE!" 

_Why does this keep happening?_ Selmie looked over to see that the snow under Zelda was VERY loose, and she was about to drop.

Selmie reached out her hand once again, and while Zelda was able to grab it, this time, Selmie was in no position to pull her up. She let out a yell as Zelda's weight pulled her from her own loose snow, and the two began tumbling down the slope. Selmie pulled Zelda close, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to try and shield her body. Before closing her eyes, everything was just a blur of white snow and blue sky. While the snow lessened the impacts of the two bodies, it also kept hidden several rocks and pieces of ice. Selmie winced at the small impacts, and prayed that neither of them would hit their head.

They finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope. Selmie made sure that everything had calmed down before she propped herself up on her elbow to check that Zelda was safe. "Tetra? You ok?"

Zelda took a second to catch her breath, before giving a quick nod. "Yes. I may have a few bruises later, but I'm ok." 

Selmie let out a short chuckle before noticing that, once again, they were only a few inches apart. She was about to sit up, so she shifter her weight a bit, and while Zelda's face had always been slightly red from the cold, it was clear as day now that she was blushing. Selmie quickly realized why, as she looked down and saw that her thigh was firmly pressed against the other girl's crotch. "Oh! Sorry!" 

"It's alright." Zelda said as Selmie helped her up. They brushed off the snow that had clung to them on their way down, and made their way towards the stone doors. Before she focused her mind on her goal, the only thing Zelda could think about for a moment was how good Selmie's leg had felt.

===================

The cave was huge. It could easily fit all of Hateno Village, and possibly Kakariko as well. While the floor and most of the walls were comprised of more rock, the roof was pure ice, in a brilliant shade of blue. Given that the cave was covered by a mountain, Zelda wasn't sure how such shiny ice was possible, but she found it beautiful anyway. And there, at the very back of the cave, was the Leviathan. It's bones matched the descriptions Link had once given her; large, spotless, and perfectly white. As magnificent, and worthy of study as the bones were, they weren't why Zelda was here. She was looking for the Fairy Fountain. As she looked, she saw that beneath the skeleton was...

... a Shrine.

Zelda started jogging closer, Selmie following not far behind, their footsteps echoing off of the cavern walls. Zelda ran right past the shrine, looking around the cave for any sign of the giant flower that served as the Fountain. 

Selmie had stopped at the shrine, giving it a close look. It looked identical to the one just outside her cabin. Just like that one as well, there were no lights coming off of this one at all. Her shrine had been orange for as long as she could remember, but it had changed to blue when she met Link for the first time. She wasn't sure why until he had told her all about his mission. Selmie had tried to access it herself, but it never worked for her. 

Zelda rushed back to the shrine, and had pulled out the Shiekah Slate. She pressed it to the terminal, and just like every time she had tried before the Calamity, nothing happened. Her breathing was getting heavier, tears forming in her eyes. She screamed out in anger, turning away from the Shrine, and throwing the Shiekah Slate. It fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS WORK PERFECTLY FOR HIM?" Zelda screamed. She fell to her knees, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. Much quieter, she asked "Why am I always having to catch up to a Knight?"

Maybe it was just a dream. Since she had been on her journey, she had found no evidence at all that would support the existence of the corpse she kept seeing. Perhaps, instead of trying to find something so horrible, she needed to find some way to rid the dream from her mind. Impa once told her that it was important to take time to relax, and not to constantly fill her mind with worry, and tasks, especially after spending a century holding back Calamity Ganon.

Zelda jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her back. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking back at the Shiekah Slate. She looked up, into the soft eyes of Selmie. "I'm not sure what it was you were ACTUALLY looking for down here, but I don't think a princess should being throwing her tools around like that."

Zelda caught her breath. "You knew?"

Selmie shook her head. "No, but I've been told there's only one of these in the Kingdom," she gestured to the Slate before handing it back to Zelda, "and the last time I saw it was in the hands of a Knight."

"You met him?"

"Just a few times, but I know that things weren't easy for him either. He fought like hell to save you, and I'm sure he would do so again if he had to."

Zelda sighed. "I know. Sometimes though, it feels like things are stacked in his favor. Are you mad at me for lying to you?"

"No. You're the Princess, it's logical for you to hide your identity."

"Well, I'd still like to apologize. I brought you all the way down here for nothing."

Selmie waved her hand back and forth. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I didn't have much planned for today anyway, and besides, it's been a while since I made a trip like this. It was fun."

That made Zelda feel better. "Ok then!" she said with a light smile. "I suppose we should head back then?"

Selmie gave a bow to the Princess. "As you wish, Your Highness." When she came back up, she gave Zelda a wink, and began leading them out of the cave.

Zelda was once again glad to have the cold to hide the blush on her face.

===============

By the time they made it back to Selmie's cabin, the sun was well on it's way down, and clouds had finally begun to block out the sky. The wind had picked up a bit, and Zelda was feeling the chill breach her clothes. Before even heading inside, Selmie walked around the corner, and emerged second later carrying a bundle of wood. On the inside, the cabin wasn't much warmer than the outside, so Selmie immediately got to work building a fire. 

Zelda removed her pack and placed it by the door. The cabin was only a single room, but she liked it. It felt quaint. There were shields all along the top of the walls, some of them more scratched up than others. A single, twin sized bed was to her right, with a desk and bookshelf to her left. The Princess immediately took interest, and started looking through Selmie's collection. Many old and beaten historical tomes and personal journals lined the bottom shelves. "You've got a lot of old books here. May I look through some of them?" She looked over to see that Selmie had gotten a small flame started in the hearth.

Selmie glanced back. "Oh yeah! Go for it! Those are interesting to read, but I find the fictional books more enjoyable. They're on the top shelves if you'd like to look through those. I'll get some food going. Fish and mixed veggies ok?"

Zelda smiled, only now noticing how hungry she was. "Yes, that sounds quite good."

Over the next hour, the two happily chatted with each other. Zelda helped to prepare dinner as they shared their favourite books and old stories. She shared the story of her sending a letter to the carpenter Bolson asking to build a bookshelf for her, and he appeared the next day, eager to put his skills on display for the Princess. Selmie told of the time she taught shield surfing to Link. While he had caught on pretty quickly, he still had a few bad wipeouts going down the slope by the cabin, including one where he slid directly into one of the mountain's flag poles.

Their food now finished, Selmie placed their dishes in a box, before moving to the centre of the room. She pushed her fur rugs aside, and opened up a small panel hidden underneath. Inside, lightly covered in snow to keep them cool, were several bottles of wine. She showed one to Zelda, who looked a little nervous, but didn't object. She had decided to be bold and try something new.

A few drinks later, and Zelda was giggling at every little joke Selmie made. She wasn't drunk, but she was clearly feeling the effects of the wine. Her vision was ever so slightly blurred at the edges, and everything felt just a little bit crooked. The two were sitting on Selmie's bed, and Selmie had turned away from the other girl to refill her glass, when she heard Zelda say "What's this?" Selmie looked back, and felt her heart skip a beat, and all the colour drain from her face.

Zelda was holding another book, and to Selmie's horror, it was one of the lesbian erotica she had been keeping under her pillow. "The Jewel of the Desert?" Zelda read the title aloud. She then opened to a page that Selmie had dog-eared, and after a few seconds of reading, the Princess' face went from beautifully pale, to red as an apple. Ever since the cave, Selmie had completely forgotten that she had been flirting with the girl with the hopes of shagging her, and now she had found the source of all of her advances. To her surprise though, instead of bashfully putting the book back, Zelda kept on reading.

After a few moments, the Princess realized that Selmie was staring at her. She closed the book, paused for a moment, and then asked, "I take it this is why you were trying to flirt with me earlier?"

Selmie could only look down at the floor. "Yes, and I'm sorry. Those books have gotten me really curious about being with another woman. I wouldn't have tried if I had known you were the Princess."

"It's ok." Zelda replied. "Besides, I'm not much a princess at all anymore. The Kingdom is nothing more than ruins, and I ran away from my closest allies to chase a dream I mistook for an omen." She took another sip of wine, before adding "Plus, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about it either."

Selmie's ears perked up a bit, and she cast a glance towards Zelda. "You are?"

Still staring into her glass, Zelda explained. "About a year before the Calamity, I had trouble sleeping one night. I went for a walk through the castle to try and tire myself out, and was walking through the hall outside the servant's quarters. I heard what sounded like someone in distress, so I entered, and followed the noise to the bedchamber. The door wasn't closed all the way, so I peaked through, and saw two of the handmaidens.... engaged with each other. One had her head between the other's legs, and when she came up, her chin was shimmering in the candlelight. I must have watched them for half an hour. The way they had touched and caressed each other; it was gentle, yet ferociously passionate. After that night, I had thought about it for weeks on end. It had even led to a fantasy of mine, where I would fool around with the handmaidens in secret after I had become Queen."

Selmie was now staring fully at Zelda, in awe, and hanging on her every word. Now that she had stopped for a moment, Selmie asked quietly, "Did... did you ever get a chance? To try it?" 

Zelda chuckled. "No. Father insisted I spend every waking moment training, so I hardly had time for myself, let alone to build THAT kind of relationship with anyone." She then drank the last of her wine, and placed the glass, and the book, down on the floor beside the bed. "But now..." she said, as she began crawling across the bed to Selmie, "... now I have as much time as I please, and only one person who can tell me to stop." Zelda placed her hands on Selmie's shoulders, and was now barely two inches away from her face. Green eyes stared into green eyes, each pair occasionally glancing down to the other's lips. They could feel each other's hearts beating wildly in their chests. Selmie's nose was filled with the scent of wine coming from Zelda's breath. 

"So Selmie," said the ex-princess, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" came her quiet reply.

Zelda smiled. "Good." She pressed forward gently, capturing Selmie's lips with her own. The kiss was light, and mixed with the slightly sour flavour of the wildberry wine. Zelda went from holding Selmie's shoulders, to wrapping her arms all the way around the other girl's neck. Selmie placed her own hands on Zelda's waist, gently pulling her as close as she could. All Selmie could hear was the crackling of the fire in the hearth, and the sound of her heart in her own ears. It didn't take long for her to tag Zelda as a great kisser. Every so often, Zelda would lead into a kiss with a quick lick on Selmie's lips. Before long, Zelda had begun lightly biting Selmie's lower lips, and after the third time, the mountaineer let out a sigh, and began to feel hot.

Neither of them had changed out of the clothes they had been wearing all day, and Selmie felt it was time to make some progress on that front. Though she really didn't want to, she pulled away from Zelda. "Shall we get a bit more comfortable before we move on?" she asked, undoing the buttons on her coat.

"Very well." Zelda replied with a devilish smile, and half lidded eyes. Without breaking eye contact, the two removed their respective outer coats, Zelda's taking a bit longer thanks to some straps in less than convenient locations. They each tossed their coats to the floor, and while Selmie was fine with just those for now, it seemed that Zelda wasn't, because she also removed her under shirt. As it came off, Selmie finally looked away from her eyes, letting her own wander the stunning body now before her. Smooth, pale skin, with a splattering of light freckles across her chest. Her stomach was smooth, and let up to a her fair sized breasts, contained under a white and gold lace bra. Her entire body also came to life thanks to the dancing light of the fire. "Are you just going to stare, or are you going to take yours off too?" Zelda asked.

Selmie had nearly forgotten how to speak. "Uhh... right." She pulled off her own shirt, revealing her own body to be nearly opposite of Zelda's. Where Zelda's was light, smooth, and flawless, Selmie's was darker, with more defined muscle, the lightest hint of abs, and a series of oddly shaped scars. While the former princess was wearing fancy underwear, the girl of the mountain cabin was just wearing her usual chest wrappings. Zelda seemed to be just as impressed though, as she came back to Selmie, pressing their torsos together, each of them delighted to be feeling skin to skin contact. 

"See? Now isn't that better?" Selmie had no chance to reply as Zelda had already resumed their kissing. She had also begun running her hands along Selmie's sides. Every inch that was passed over sent shivers along her entire body. Selmie's arms snaked around Zelda's body, passing along her smooth back.

Selmie began moving her kisses along Zelda's jaw, down to her neck. Hearing the Princess' heavy breathing in her ear was like listening to the most beautiful Zora musicians. Selmie gave a few good sucks before sinking her teeth into the delicate flesh. Zelda cried out in pleasure. Selmie smiled, excited at having found one of her weaknesses. "Does that feel good, Your Highness?" Before she could answer, Selmie bit down on the tip of her elongated ear, which cause Zelda to moan even louder.

"Y-yes!" she finally answered, her breath shaky. 

"Did your Knight do it to you too?"

"Yes." she said again. Zelda then turned her head, and spoke directly into Selmie's ear. "Did he do it to you?"

Selmie paused, thinking back to the night she spent with Link, and wondering if she was about to get yelled at. "So he told you about that?"

Zelda let out a low chuckle. "No. You did just now, but don't worry, I'm not angry. The way I see it, now I'm even with him."

"Clever girl." Selmie muttered, going back to kissing Zelda's neck. She leaned forward, pushing the smaller girl back until they were finally laying down, Selmie on top. She began kissing her way further down. When she reached Zelda's chest, she slowed her pace, giving longer, wetter kisses to the skin before her. Tingles travelled across her body as she felt Zelda's hands slide up to her neck.

Selmie pulled away, and took a moment to look down at her lover. Her face was slightly red, and whether it was from the wine, the cold, or their activites, Selmie couldn't say. Her eyes were slightly closed, yet full of lust for the mountaineer. Bruises and bite marks were beginning to appear on her neck, and her chest was gently heaving.

"Sit up for a moment." Selmie commanded. Zelda did so, and felt hands reach around her back, and reach for the clasp of her bra. They fumbled with it for a moment, making Zelda giggle, before she felt the release. Selmie felt her chest tighten as she stared down at the two mounds before her. Selmie had seen the breasts of other women before. There were a few times where she needed to give medical attention to an injured climber. Something about Zelda's seemed different somehow. They were slightly smaller than average, and held two pink, perky nipples at their centres.

She reached down, and pressed a single finger into one of Zelda's nipples, which made the Princess emit a light groan. Selmie then cupped the breast with her full hand, and began licking and kissing the other nipple. Zelda ran her hand through Selmie's hair, tangling her fingers into golden locks. The sensations she felt were heavenly, and the knowledge that it was a woman making her feel them added a sense of taboo to it all, which only made her more excited. Zelda had been a stern rule follower her entire life. Maybe it was time to tell the rules to go fuck themselves.

Her mind made up, she clenched a fist in Selmie's hair, and pulled her away from her breast, Selmie sucking on it for as long as she could, releasing it with a pop. "You ok?" she asked.

"All of it." came Zelda's reply.

"What?"

"All of it must go."

"All of what?" Selmie asked, sounding concerned.

"Our boots. Our trousers. Your wrappings. Our underwear. All of our clothes must go. Your Princess demands it."

Selmie giggled, and felt relieved that she hadn't done anything wrong. She leaned into Zelda again, giving her another strong kiss. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Sitting up, the two helped each other to remove their boots, followed by their trousers. Selmie was once again in awe at the Princess' body, as she stared at her flawless legs, that were somehow smooth to LOOK at. She ran a hand up one of Zelda's legs for only a moment before the Princess tugged at her waistband. Selmie leaned back as Zelda pulled away the restrictive and now sweaty clothing. Just as before, Zelda's underwear was the exact opposite of Selmie's, being a pair of white and gold lace panties, while she wore some thermal boxers.

Now laying on her back, Selmie was faced with the incredibly arousing scenario of Zelda slowly crawling over her. Zelda looked down at the cloth wrappings around Selmie's chest, and decided that they were her least favourite thing to look at. "We need to do something about this..." she said, gently tugging on the top of the wrappings with her index finger.

"Wh-what do you propose?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "I trust you have more of this cloth?"

Selmie nodded. "Loads more."

"Mmm, good." Zelda whispered seductively. She reached for her pants, which still hung over the side of the bed. From the holster on her belt, she pulled out her knife. Before Selmie had a chance to object, Zelda slid the knife under her wrappings, up the middle of her chest, and pulled up, cutting the cloth right down the middle, and releasing Selmie's breasts with a light bounce.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Selmie took a moment to register what had just happened. It took only a few seconds for her to realize that she had never been more wet in her life. She never would have thought that the Princess of Hyrule would not only be open to having sex with another woman, but would also pull a stunt like that with her lover. Selmie had only known her officially for less than a day, but she was wondering if she was beginning to fall in love with Zelda.

Zelda herself was admiring Selmie's ample bust when she felt hands grab her by the neck, and pull her down onto a hungry pair of lips. Their kisses were now ferocious and wet, laced with mutual moans of pure ecstasy. Selmie stuck her tongue out during their kisses, and Zelda eagerly reciprocated, pushing back and wrapping around with her own. Zelda reached her left hand up, grasping and kneading at Selmie's breast. She gave her nipple a good pinch and pull, which drew a loud throaty moan from the mountaineer, which was only muffled by Zelda's mouth on her own.

It was Zelda's turn now to kiss and lick down Selmie's neck. While she still bit and sucked in some places, she was quite eager to move further south. She kissed along Selmie's dark chest, and finally came to her breasts. Her hand still busy with the right breast, Zelda licked up the left, and flicked the nipple with her tongue a few times before completely taking it into her mouth. Zelda's tongue was hot and wet, and Selmie's already hard nipples now felt like they could pierce diamonds with ease. 

Zelda switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment with her mouth. Selmie reached down, and grabbed at Zelda's hair. "D-don't stop, Princess. It feels AH-amazing! You're so good at this!"

Zelda gave her nipple another flick with her tongue, and looked up at Selmie. "It helps that your breasts are so delicious. However, I think it's time we move on to the main course!"

Selmie's only reply was an eager whimper. Zelda gave one last kiss to her breast, and even gave her nipple a quick bite, which made her yelp and giggle with lust. The Princess kissed her way down Selmie's stomach, before arriving at the waistband of her boxers. Looking back up into Selmie's eyes, she hooked her fingers over the top, and pulled them down. As soon as they were gone, Selmie felt a rush of air pass over her groin.

Zelda kissed Selmie's thighs all around her womanhood, which was now aching, eager, and glistening with arousal. She paused for a moment, drinking in the sinful sight before her. It was clear that Selmie had shaved recently, as there were only a few hairs poking out of her pubic mound. Her folds were shining, and Zelda couldn't resist gently passing a fingertip across them. In her other hand, she was still holding Selmie's boxers. She took a closer look and finally saw the large wet patch that had developed. Deciding she had made the girl wait long enough, Zelda tossed the boxers aside, and finally dove in, running her tongue slowly up Selmie's core.

That single, languid stroke was enough to draw a shuddering moan from Selmie. Zelda alternated between broad licks that travelled from bottom to top, and insertions with a more narrow tongue. Selmie's fluids destroyed any resistance that may have existed, and Zelda decided that it was the most delicious flavor in this or any other kingdom. As for the woman she was pleasuring, her moans filled the cabin with an orchestra of ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Selmie could hardly believe this was really happening. She was just a peasant on the social scale, but here was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, eagerly sliding her tongue up and down her pussy. She'd probably be thinking about that a lot more if her head wasn't swimming in the sensations she was feeling between her legs. Zelda had said that she'd never had a chance to be with a woman before; Selmie was feeling less sure about that now, because the way she was moving her tongue felt nothing less than divine.

Zelda then slid one hand up Selmie's side, and returned to her breast, which she once again began kneading at. Selmie placed one hand over Zelda's, and her other in the Princess' hair, pulling her as close to her as she could. With her next lick, Zelda flicked her tongue against Selmie's clit.

"HAH! FUCK!" Selmie yelled. She arched her head back on the edge of her bed, and saw something that gave her a very interesting idea. She reached up to the end table, and grabbed it. 

"Hey Zelda..." Not pausing her important work, she looked up to see Selmie holding the bottle of wine they had been drinking from earlier. "Want some more?" 

Zelda's eyes widened, and she gave a quick nod. She moved her mouth away, and watched as Selmie slowly poured the grape coloured drink over her own crotch. The Princess stared in awe as the wine flowed through Selmie's folds, mixing with her own fluids. 

Selmie took a quick swig of the bottle. "There better not be a single drop left on me when you're done."

Zelda licked at a stream of wine that was travelling down Selmie's inner thigh. "Wouldn't dream of it. It's good wine. It'd be a shame if it went to waste." Her mouth went back to work, now making sure not to leave Selmie's groin until it was spotless. The mixture of the wildberry wine and the girl's natural flavours were intoxicating. The wine was cold on her tongue, and gave a very sweet and tangy taste, while Selmie's core felt as hot as the fire in the hearth, and tasted slightly bitter, but hardly unpleasant.

Still licking away the wine, Zelda decided it was time to kick things up a bit. With one hand still on Selmie's breast, she brought her other hand down to her core, and slowly pushed two fingers inside. Selmie let out a short yelp as Zelda begn pumping into her, the Princess's fingers reaching as deep as they could into the damp cave. 

Continuing to lick at the wine, Zelda wriggled her fingers around, her pace gently increasing. She then angled her fingers upward, sliding them across a soft and spongy area, causing Selmie to squeal in pleasure. Wanting to tease the other girl for a moment, Zelda pulled out. In doing so, she noticed that some of the wine was now on her fingers. Looking up, she saw that Selmie was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She made her way up, placing her fingers on the girl's lower lip, and watched in delight as Selmie eagerly took them into her mouth. While it didn't do much to build the pleasure she felt in her lower body, Selmie found that she quite enjoyed sucking on the Princess's fingers, tasting not only the wine, but her own flavor as well.

Opening her eyes, Selmie saw that Zelda was eagerly watching her, and gently biting her lower lip. Selmie released the fingers, looking back at Zelda with hunger in her eyes, and a hurricane of other emotions roaring in her head. Zelda was the first to speak.

"I sense there's something you want to ask me." she stated with what had almost become her signature devilish smile. Selmie knew she was right, of course. There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask, but most of them could wait. For now, she didn't want to loose the energy and atmosphere that had built.

So she nodded, and replied, "I was wondering if I could taste you as well?"

Still smiling, Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. I think there may still be some wine down there, and I was told not to stop until I had cleaned every last drop."

"We can do each other at the same time!" Selmie replied, a little too quickly, the desperation in her voice extremely clear.

Zelda effortlessly switched to a confused, pouty face. "But Selmie, how could we possibly do each other at the same time?"

Selmie wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "Do you not know abo-" 

She was cut off by Zelda quickly leaning down, whispering into her ear. "Of course I know about that position, dummy. I just want to hear you say it."

Her face growing red, Selmie took a deep breath and whispered back. "I want you to sit on my face."

Zelda smiled. "Mmmm, good girl." She kissed Selmie on the cheek before sitting back up, and proceeding to stand on the bed. "A Princess can't serve her people if she doesn't know what they want." She stepped forward, her feet on either side of Selmie's head, looking down at the other Hylian. Selmie's gaze was locked on the wet spot that had formed on Zelda's underwear. The Princess then turned around, and removed her panties, letting them fall down her legs, and onto Selmie's face. She stepped out of the cloth at last, with Selmie taking a moment to admire the fabric before turning her attention to the prize waiting just above her.

Looking at another woman's pussy for the first time, Selmie wasn't sure what to expect, but she very much enjoyed what she saw. While she wasn't sure how Zelda had pulled it off, she wasn't surprised to see a complete lack of hair. Knowing that she was responsible for the glisten on the Princess's lower lips filled her with an odd sense of pride. Finally, seeing Zelda's clitoris gave her a rush of anticipation. She knew that was one of the sweet spots when she was masturbating, and ever since her fascination with women had begun, she'd been anxious to know what it felt like to play with someone else's, either with her fingers or her tongue. She also took just a moment to mentally note that Zelda had an amazing ass. Smaller than average, but surprisingly tight, and silky smooth.

Zelda dropped to her knees, her soaking folds now only a few centimetres from Selmie, who's mind was racing. Holy shit! This is it! I'm about to taste a woman for the first time! And the woman is the fucking Princess! Am I even allowed to do this? Will she like it? What noises will she make? I hope she makes cute noises! She's really cute! By Hylia, I hope we go all night!

Placing her hands on Zelda's hips, she finally pulled her down onto her mouth. Her tongue immediately got to work, lapping at her folds with vigor. She was shocked at how quickly it felt like someone had poured a glass of water on her mouth and chin. She heard Zelda lightly moan above her, which brought a rush of relief to the mountaineer. Oddly, she found the weight and pressure of another person on top of her to be satisfying. 

Zelda took a moment to savor the feeling of Selmie's tongue against her core. It felt almost... ticklish, but in a different way. Being the one who had been mostly giving so far, she hadn't noticed how worked up she had become. She could feel a sort of tension begin to build in the pit of her stomach, every stroke of Selmie's tongue adding a little bit more. Given all the foreplay and teasing she had already done before now, Zelda figured that it wouldn't be long before that tension would be released. She leaned forward, and once again placed her own mouth on Selmie's pussy. Despite her earlier teasing, there was actually very little wine left. That didn't matter. She didn't need any extra incentive to please the incredible girl beneath her. 

With the slight shift in position, Selmie now had access to Zelda's clit. She eagerly took it in, gently sucking on the little nub and feeling the Princess shudder above her. There wasn't much there to actually suck on, but she had read enough of those damn books to know that it was the ruppee raker. She paused for just a moment, once again dumbfounded by how the day had unfolded. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Zelda's musk. She returned to her work with a quick kiss, and another strong lick along the length of the folds before her. She adjusted her arm, shifting under Zelda's leg, and pushing a few fingers into her cunt. With her other hand still by Zelda's waist, she grabbed a firm handful of other blonde's ass, groping and kneading.

Zelda arched up for a moment, letting all of the new sensations register in her mind, and letting out a few short moans. Without even realizing at first, she had begun lightly gyrating her hips, grinding her womanhood across Selmie's face. Returning to Selmie's pussy, she used her hands to spread her folds as wide as she could, allowing her tongue to reach new spots, and press a little deeper than it had before. 

The window by Selmie's bed had long since become shrouded in steam. The only sounds in the cabin were that of a slowly dying fire, and the sinful moans of two young women, crying in pleasure into each other's most sensitive and private of areas.

"Ah... don... don't stop. I'm getting close!" Zelda called out, partially muffled.

Selmie released her pussy with a good suck and a light pop. "Mmmm-me to! Please Princess... nnngh... use your fingers again!"

Zelda obeyed, keeping Selmie's lips spread with one hand, she plunged her fingers back in, using her mouth to suck on her clit hard.

"FFUUhhhh..." Selmie flicked her tongue up and down, hammering across Zelda's clit as her own fingers were pumping harder than ever.

Pausing for just a moment and breathing hard, Zelda made a request. "Add another finger. Please." So in between pumps, Selmie did just that, sliding a third finger in. Feeling even more filled, Zelda let out a deep groan from the back of her throat before returning to finish her work.

It was barely thirty more seconds before their pleasure hit its boiling point. 

Selmie came first. She felt Zelda giver three hard sucks on her clit one after the other, and it almost felt like she had pulled the orgasm right out of her. The pressure she felt in the pit of her stomach suddenly released, and she felt lightheaded for a moment. Her moans and cries of pleasure muffled by Zelda's own core.

Zelda's orgasm followed quickly. Selmie could feel her pussy tightening around her fingers as the Princess leaned back up, pressing her ass on Selmie's face. While Zelda bit her lower lip in pure bliss, Selmie could feel the Princess's fluids streaking down her cheeks.

Both girls now panting hard, Zelda slowly crawled around, coming face to face above Selmie. They merely stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Selmie spoke.

"You're really good at this!"

Zelda chuckled, pressing her body down so she was laying on top of Selmie, who felt her chest tighten at the feeling of their breasts pushing together. "So are you." Zelda leaned forward, capturing Selmie's lips with her own.

As they broke the kiss, Selmie spoke up again. "I also never thought you would be so forward... and eager."

Zelda smiled softly. "I never used to be. Before the Calamity, I was much more shy and reserved, more unsure of myself, especially about a topic such as sex. There was so much work and training to do. I never had time to really have a social life. However, I guess living a more 'hands on' life with Link for a year has made me more confident."

Selmie felt guilt creep into her heart at the mention of the Hero she had once slept with. She pushed the Princess back so that they were both sitting up on the bed. "Zelda, I know you said you were fine with it, but I want to apologize for sleeping with Link. He had explained who he was and what he was doing, but I did it anyway. I just feel really lonely sometimes, and I thoug-" she was cut off by a finger pressing against her lips.

"It's alright, Selmie." she said with that adorable smile. "Link had lost his memories, so he wouldn't have been fully aware of our previous relationship. All he would have known for certain was that I was the Princess, and he was my Knight. Ok?" Selmie paused for a moment, swallowed back the lump in her throat, and nodded. "Good. Now if that's out of the way, I'm up for another round or two if you are."

Selmie nodded again quickly, returning to Zelda's lips with a full and hungry kiss. The two blondes pressed their tongues together, sliding around in a dance for domination. Their eyes closed, all they could feel was the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and the soft fabric of the bed beneath them. All they could hear was the sound of smacking lips and the occasional heavy breath.

All they could taste was each other.

Selmie ran her hand slowly up Zelda's back, drinking in every inch of flawless skin. Her hand eventually found itself in a short mane of golden hair. Grabbing a few locks, Selmie pulled, and the Princess' bare neck was exposed, accompanied by a surprised and lustful gasp. Selmie proceeded to kiss and lick all around, adding a new group of bruises and hickies until she eventually sunk her teeth into the delicate skin. Zelda bit her lower lip, letting out a light moan. The sting of Selmie's teeth sent a shiver all throughout her body, already feeling a light tingle in the pit of her stomach.

Noticing Zelda's reaction, a wicked thought crept its way into Selmie's mind. Something she had just recently acquired that she was anxious to use on another person. She licked and kissed her way up Zelda's neck until her mouth was at the other woman's ear. In a low whisper, she made her proposition. "If you're up for it, there's something I've been dying to try out."

Zelda's skin tingled at Selmie's warm breath. "O...Ok" was her only reply.

"Mmmm, good. Close your eyes while I get it ready?"

"Ok." Zelda repeated. Grinning wildly, Selmie gave her a kiss on the cheek as she hopped off the bed. 

First things first... Selmie noticed that the fire was getting low, so she tossed a few logs into the hearth. Once that was taken care of, she sauntered over to her wardrobe, pulling open the dual oak doors, and rummaging through her clothes. 

All Zelda could hear was the ruffling sound of cloth, the clink of small metal pieces, and the stretch of... leather? She heard a light chuckle come from Selmie, followed by the sound of bare feet on wood.

"Ok Princess, take a look!" Zelda opened her eyes. Before her stood Selmie, biting a finger in excitement. Nothing looked different at first, but then her eyes were drawn down to her groin. Thin leather straps wrapped around her upper thighs, supporting an odd recreation of a man's member, which had an odd green colouring.

Zelda couldn't help but give a short laugh before speaking. "What is this?"

Selmie walked closer, giving Zelda a better look. "They may all be women, but the Gerudo still enjoy the feel of a cock, so they started making their own. Apparently, they already have a line of rubber clothing, so some genius among them took it to the next logical step."

"It's rubber?" Zelda asked.

"Give it a touch." The Princess obeyed, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and giving it a light squeeze. It was firm, barely giving up any of its shape and form, but still bending at her inspection. When she angled it down, Selmie shuddered a bit. Zelda looked back to he eyes, slightly puzzled at her reaction. "There's a little something on my end too. That way we both get some fun out of it."

Zelda looked back down, one more question on her mind. "... Why is it green?"

"That's from ground up luminous stones. I guess they already use it with their other rubber clothing so it only makes sense."

Zelda looked back at Selmie, staring her dead in the eyes. "Are you saying this thing glows in the dark?"

Selmie giggled, a blush rising in her face at the ridiculous thought. "A little bit, but hardly as bright as even a torchbug." 

Zelda couldn't help but laugh a little before wrapping her arms around Selmie's shoulders. "You're absurd." She said with a smile, before pulling the other girl in for a kiss. In return, she felt Selmie's hands on her hips, pulling her close, and rubbing the tip of the fake member along her lips. Zelda lightly groaned, but didn't dare break the kiss. Over the course of the evening, she had become addicted to the feeling and taste of another woman's lips. She loved Link, and knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she couldn't deny that, more and more often, she would catch herself absentmindedly staring at other women. When Link had taken her to meet Chief Riju, she found herself drawn to the Gerudo's beauty. Later that night, she had imagined herself entering Riju's chamber and kissing her.

And now here she was; at one of tallest peaks in Hyrule, making love to a beautiful, amazing, and truly capable woman. She could feel Selmie pouring herself into the kiss, holding Zelda close, as if she was afraid to let go. 

Selmie began moving her kisses along Zelda's cheek, until she was at the Princess' ear. "Want me to put it in now?" She whispered.

"Yes" Zelda replied quietly.

"Lay down"

Zelda obeyed, laying back on the bed and spreading her legs as Selmie positioned herself over her. Reaching down, Selmie placed the head of the phalus at Zelda's entrance. Before continuing, she glanced back to Zelda, who gave her a brief nod to reassure her.

Selmie shifted her hips, and entered the Princess.

Zelda let out a silent gasp as Selmie slowly pushed farther and farther. The two Hylians stared into each other's eyes as Selmie established a steady pace. The shaped head and false veins proved effective in stimulating Zelda's most sensitive inner areas, while Selmie's side of the toy pushed directly into her clit and G-spot. Zeldas legs wrapped around Selmie's waist, working with her arms to pull the other woman as close as possible. Their lips found each other once again as they each moaned into the other's mouth.

Selmie broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting them for a moment. "How does it feel?" she asked between panting breaths, never halting the movement of her hips.

"In-incredi-ble. Just... like... real." Zelda answered. Link's real cock felt warmer inside her, but Selmie's rubber cock could pleasure her just as well. Zelda continued. "I l-love it! Please... don't stop!"

Selmie remembered the earlier teasing she received, and wanted to turn the tables. She slowed her pace, much to Zelda's dismay, and leaned close to her ear. "Go on, Princess. I want to hear you say it."

Zelda whined. The feeling of the barely moving cock was driving her insane with lust, but she knew exactly what Selmie was doing. Desperation and desire leaking from her voice, she said it.

"I want you to fuck me, Selmie."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Selmie bit her ear again, sending a shiver down Zelda's body. She grabbed Zelda wrists off her neck, and placed them above the Princess' head.

Before Selmie could continue, Zelda interrupted. "Wait!"

Selmie looked slightly alarmed, and pulled her hands back. "Sorry! Was that too much?"

The idea of being restrained is one that had never dared to cross Zelda's mind, not even with Link, but having her hands held like this sent her imagination running wild. "No. I was actually wondering... do you... have any rope?" Zelda's face was red as a tomato, but Selmie could only smile.

"What kind of mountaineer would I be if I didn't?" Barely two minutes later, Zelda's wrists were tied together above her head, with the rest of the rope tied around one of the ball posts of Selmie's bed. 

Finally ready to continue, Selmie pushed her false cock back in. The sight of Zelda tied down beneath her was surprisingly arousing. The thought of the Princess surrendering herself in such a way, to put herself completely at Selmie's sexual mercy, it gave her drive the boost she didn't know she wanted.

The pace of her hips picked up, her mind racing with a cavalcade of sexual fantasies. 

We could read those erotic books together. I could get some ice and run it along her skin, around her nipples, push it into her pussy. We could drink some heat elixirs, and fuck right in the snow! 

A moan from Zelda brought her back to reality. Selmie looked down, and saw Zelda looking back at her, her breasts lightly bouncing from the movement. Selmie hadn't even noticed that she had begun to rub her own breasts, and pinch at her nipples.

"Wh-what were you... mmmmm... what were you thinking about?" Zelda asked.

Selmie leaned down, now noticing the preassure beginning to build in her groin. Still not stopping her thrusts, she spoke into Zelda's ear. "Just of all the different ways I could fuck you."

"Tell me!" Zelda said, her breath heavy in Selmie's ear.

"Well I was thinking... ngh... about pushing you down into the snow... hah... and rubbing my pussy against yours until you're screaming my name." Selmie felt her pressure building.

"Wha-hhuuuuhhhtt else?"

"I wanna push you against the wall, see how long you can stay standing when I'm eating you out!" Her thrusts sped up. She could hear the sound of their thighs slapping together. "I want to slide ice along your pretty little nipples and watch you squirm."

"Yes!" Zelda cried, pulling in vain at the ropes around her wrists.

"You like that idea?"

"Mm hmm. All of them!"

"Mmmm... do you like being treated rough, Princess?" Selmie asked, as she thrusted particularly harder, pulling a whine out of Zelda's mouth.

"Yeeeeesssssss."

Selmie sat back up, and pulled out, bringing a puzzled look to Zelda's face. "Then flip over, and stick that pretty ass in the air for me.

Zelda did as she was asked, and after some awkward wiggling around, was presenting herself to Selmie in a whole new way. Selmie ran a hand over the pale rear before her as she shimmied closer. Grabbing her false cock, she inserted it back into Zelda's pussy, taking hold of the Princess' waist, and resuming her thrusts.

This new angle reached all different places for Zelda, who began grunting at almost every thrust. Feeling the ridges and veins of Selmie's phallus sliding around inside of her was heavenly, and Selmie's hands groping her ass was the cherry on top. Then...

SMACK

Zelda cried out, feeling a stinging on her left cheek. She craned her neck to look behind her, and saw Selmie wearing a satisfied grin, her eyes half closed and filled with lust.

"How did that feel, baby?"

The look from Selmie, the slap on her ass, the new pet name, and the constant fucking. Zelda doubted she was capable of giving any other response: "Shut up and do it again."

SMACK. Zelda bit her lower lip, barely containing a moan. 

"You sure have a dirty mind for such a high and mighty princess."

SMACK. "Yes I do!"

"Does it get hard?" Selmie gave another strong thrust. "Having to act proper all the time?"

"Yes!" SMACK

Selmie could feel herself getting close, her end of the toy showing no mercy to her clit and G-spot. "Do you have your precious Hero fuck you like this?"

"N-no. Not like this!" 

"Oh! So you became a little whore just for me?"

"N-no!" SMACK "YES!! JUST FOR YOU! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!"

Selmie leaned forward a little. Her breasts pressed into Zelda's back as she held herself up with one hand, her other reaching down to rub Zelda's clit. "Say it baby! Say you're my whore and cum with me!"

The fake cock now pumping at lightning speeds, and two talented fingers rubbing her clit into oblivion, Zelda felt herself about to crash. "I'M YOURS! I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT, AND I LOVE HOW YOU FUCK ME!" the Princess of Hyrule cried out as her mind shattered from the overwhelming pleasure.

Selmie's orgasm followed quickly. Her body shuddering as she tried to continue her thrusts for as long as possible. As the two finished, they collapsed. Selmie lay on top of Zelda with her fake cock still plugging the Princess' pussy.

What felt like hours passed, but was really only a few moments. Selmie slowly sat up, and untied the exhausted woman beneath her. She then removed her toy, and crawled back into bed with Zelda, pulling the blanket over the two of them. The two blondes cuddled up together, Zelda resting her head on Selmie's shoulder, slightly burrowed into her neck.

"How are you feeling, Zelda?"

The Princess let out a weak breath before looking into Selmie's eyes. "Incredible, though I suspect I'll be rather sore tomorrow. How about you?"

Selmie chuckled. "Amazing.I just had lesbian sex with the Princess of Hyrule, and found out she's got quite a dirty mind. And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I don't exactly have any nosy neighbours."

Zelda smiled. "Well then maybe we should do this again sometime."

"You know, Link said he would check up on me every now and then too."

Zelda sat up, facing Selmie. "And did he ever?"

"No, but it's fine. I get the feeling that he was pretty busy."

"Well that's not very fair, is it?"

Selmie gave a small frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Link needs to learn a lesson about keeping his promises."

"Are you saying yo-"

"I'm saying that when I get home, I'm going to have a chat with Link about our mutual friend on the mountain..." Zelda leaned closer, "and I'm going to bring him back with me." she finished with a smile.

Selmie's mind was racing once again, imagining herself with both Link and Zelda. Link, pumping his very REAL cock into her, while Zelda sat on her face. She imagined herself and Link filling Zelda from both ends with their respective members. She imagined herself and Zelda taking turns sucking on Link's cock until he erupted, covering both of their faces. The ideas kept on coming, but her only response was to smile back at Zelda and say, "I think that's a good idea."

"I'll get on it right away then!" Zelda said, before giving Selmie one more kiss. The two women relaxed, and finally let sleep catch up with them.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This one took me a while to do since I'm not able to work on my writing full time. Work keeps me busy elsewhere. That being said, the third and final part of this little series won't be out for quite a while. I have other projects that I'd like to work on, including one that I started before this, and have been putting aside for some time. I'll try to set a rule to make my smut works shorter than my story focused works, that way I can get them out faster, and focus on the larger projects. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks again! Stay safe, stay groovy, and have a good day!
> 
> P.S.: I am aware that in-game, you actually can't see Hyrule Castle, OR Rito Village from Selmie's cabin, but I'm proud of that opening scene, so fuck it. Second, Selmie imagining herself and Zelda shield surfing together was inspired by Dreamwork's Sinbad movie, which I really like. (Fight Me) Third, the glowing dildo was inspired by my best friend, who once showed me her own glow in the dark dildo


End file.
